


The Joker's Marionette

by Eternallost



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, F/M, Knives, Light BDSM, Ownership, Puns & Word Play, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternallost/pseuds/Eternallost
Summary: Keep those strings. tied. tight.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	The Joker's Marionette

There were others.

Others that had exploited the same devotion this puppet gave him on cue.

_His little pet that had been taught to do tricks for treats…_

The Joker shook his head vehemently.

 _This girl had no treats to offer,_ she was just the side attraction. He was the main event, the real **_treat._**

He knew her footsteps without a glance away from his masterwork. Her voice was nearly inaudible, "Puddin'?" His shoulders hiked higher from the squeak at the end of her inquiry.

Harley could feel the tension in her beau's body growing. After a pause of contemplation, she swiftly guided herself to his back and began to massage.

Growing more impatient with the puppet's lack of understanding, The Joker's jaw clenched in anger. He turned with notion to slap her in acting of her own accord. _That_ was when he caught sight of her ensemble.

Not the usual red nightie, no, but the jacket of his suit draped around her slim shoulders… Hm…

Harley noticed the pause in his actions: his eyes growing as mischievous as his smile. She quietly tensed for the worst.

At the sight of her big doe eyes, The Joker burst into uproarious laughter.

It made Harley's head swim with pleasure. She'd done _something_ right.

"Well my **Pet** ," he whispered beside her ear as he leant over, "What are we trying to solicit this evening, hmm?"

She saw the slight change in his smile. Her heart beat faster. "Just trying to pay proper homage to yah, Mister J, _heh_." She gave an apprehensive smile.

He observed her timid tremor and began to feel something swell in the pit of his stomach. A pronounced frown appeared on his face as his nose nearly touched hers. "What's wrong Pooh," he exaggerated, "feeling anxious about little, _old_ me?"

Wanting to show that she was not, she smashed her greasepaint lips against his.

 _Two surprises in one evening!_ The Joker mused as his eyes widened and hooded once more. He broke the kiss with his hand on her throat, pressing her against the cement wall of their hideout. "Naughty, **naughty** girl…" He growled, "I'm so disappointed in your behavior…" his eyes met hers from beneath lowered brows.

She noticed her black paint smeared across his soft lips… _It was worth it_ , if only he wouldn't knock that memory out by force later on.

This little puppet of his was growing a mind of its own- _A regular Pinocchio!_ No, **no** … He couldn't have that. He had to keep those strings. tied. tight. Being in an abandoned toy factory, he noticed a discarded marionette by her feet. _That **might** do._

Hands and feet bound by marionette string; Harley readily awaited her punishment upon the futon, in what could be called their bedroom. The Joker stood by the door as Harley caught a glint near his hand in the factory light. She merely blinked before pressure of his lithe body was upon hers.

"Have I ever introduced you to my friend here?" The Joker questioned with a proud smile. The jawbreaker in Harley's mouth kept her answer muffled. "Well, what a shame. I believe it's time you two were better acquainted." The Joker lowered the knife between her ample bosoms, slicing the button from his jacket. His smile grew as he noticed the heat radiating from her body, the peak of her nipples. "You've been a **dirty** little girl; do you think you're fit to wear Daddy's clothing?"

Harley shook her head, pigtails bouncing.

 _There was no fear in her eyes… aways a lack of that with this dopey girl._ _Perhaps she **liked** to be punished_. Instead, her eyes were full to the brim with an emotion that made his stomach churn and body betray him… He punched her quick across the face to make sure she didn't enjoy it any further. A shade of purple, much like his suit, begin to form on her face.

"There you go," he cackled into her ear. "That color is much more **you.** "

The Joker suddenly noticed the swift, upward lift of her hips.

" _Tsk, tsk,_ still haven't learned our lesson, have we?" he brought his weapon closer by her belly button and sliced her underwear in two. He sat for an instant. The twit had carved a _J_ in her pubic hair. The Joker threw himself back with laughter, holding his stomach. Then, he brought his face close to her ear, letting the pomade from his green hair brush her temple. "...What is this I see here?"

Harley's cheeks flushed in response.

"Does this mean that it _belongs_ to me?" He whispered into her ear.

Harley nodded her head fervently. His smile could be seen through her sideways glance.

He grabbed her face below the jaw roughly, _"Do I have to ask?"_ he rumbled.

Harley shook her head _no,_ so that he could understand.

He chuckled softly.

The Joker decided to drown out his strange feeling with action. He bit hard onto her neck, eliciting a squeal that mingled delight and pain. He lapped at the wound, trailing his tongue teasingly over her breasts.

She squirmed against him, desperate for sensation.

There was no denying the delicious control he felt at that moment. His puppet was back on its strings. He decided to test his power as moved downward, licking the area around her weeping slit.

Harley was quivering, bucking her hips toward his mouth with squeaks of wanting.

The Joker tutted again, "Are we going to be a _good girl_ for Daddy?"

Harley nodded softly.

The Joker's smile grew as he removed the candy from her mouth, replacing it with his hard erection. She sucked just as hungrily as he let out a grunt of satisfaction. At her enjoyment, he began to pound harder toward the back of her throat.

Trying adamantly not to gag, Harley continued to pleasure her clown.

The Joker noticed her devotion and withdrew.

She took in a deep breath as he began to tease her opening, slick and swollen. She moaned and he put a gloved hand to quiet her mouth roughly.

He had to stop the idea from entering her mind that this action could be considered equally pleasurable. The Joker entered her swiftly, pounding into her hard. He could feel the vibrations of her voice through the leather, onto his palm. _Could this be considered pleasant?_ He ground into her body with enough repetitive force to topple the boxes around them. Within minutes he felt her body contracting hard, trying to pull him in. He decided to pump harder for her body's ignorance, filling her with a satisfied grunt.

As he caught his breath, eyes closed, he felt her tender kiss on his open wrist.

He might let that one go, for now.


End file.
